


Survive Together

by Fluffyevil



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav, Crossover, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyevil/pseuds/Fluffyevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Achievement Hunters wake up in what could possible be the most dangerous place they could be? And then be saved by the weirdest people they could possibly meet? Llllllllet's See!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake me up(No seriously, I'm surrounded, wake me up)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test to see if the community would be interested in seeing where this could go. If people are interested this is going to continue as multiverse between RT/AH, Fake AH, and Xray and Vav for the hell of it.

Geoff Ramsey woke up gasping. Normally he sleeps in late and wakes up to the smell of coffee or the sound of his phone ringing. But neither of those were happening right now.

The smell of rotting flesh, the metallic tang of blood, and the smoke of the burning bodies and buildings around him made Geoff begin to choke. Coughs wracked his body before he could even open his eyes and begin to contemplate what was happing. Leaning to the side, Geoff coughed, feeling like he was hacking up a lung trying to get the smell and taste out of his body. But he didn’t begin to process what was happening around him until he heard the screams. 

“Geoff, Geoff please help. God damn it Geoff, please! Fuck off; get the fuck away from me! GEOFF PLEASE!” 

Geoff had never heard Ryan scream like that before. Ryan had screamed before, sure, but this was not the playful screams at the boys in the office, or the slightly offended yell in a Let’s Play. The panic, the terror in his voice made Geoff snap his eyes open, only to feel his jaw drop.

Geoff was on top of a hummer. He sat up to take in the full effect of everything around him: the smell, the noises, the fire, the crumbled buildings, and the hoard.

Completely surrounding the hummer was a hoard of zombies. Reaching their hands up towards him with their teeth shining in black blood, they clawed at the metal for Geoff. And all he could do was stare down at them in growing fear. Until the screams started again.


	2. What's the plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guns? Those are useful, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. Got a new job so I haven't been able to write. The chapter is a little small but not that bad. PS. I know nothing about guns, just looking info up on the internet. And the story will get more interesting, I swear! Hope you enjoy!

“Geoff, I’m fucking losing it over here! Come on! Wake the fuck up!” 

Jerking his head to the left Geoff found Ryan. He was on top of a beat up sedan about 100 ft. off, staying as close to the center of the roof as he could to avoid the decaying, grasping hands trying to get to him. Every few seconds a zombie would manage to crawl onto the trunk or the hood in an attempt to get to him, and Ryan would swing the fire axe he had directly into their skull. Pulling it out with a grunt, Ryan would push the body away onto the others trying to get up, but he was quickly being overrun, more and more trying to climb up. 

“Dicks!” Geoff took stock around him and to his amazement he found an arsenal sitting on the car roof with him. 

“Hold on Ryan!” Reaching down Geoff grabbed the first gun he could, a Colt M4 assault carbine. A little newer than the ones he used in the army, but he still managed to get the magazine in in a second and get the safety off. Ignoring the zombies around him Geoff put it up to his shoulder and took aim, taking out the zombie closest to Ryan’s back. The bullets hit its chest and burst through its back in a splatter of black blood over the hoard behind it. 

The recoil was a shock to Geoff’s system but he contained it and continued on, taking down any zombie that began to crawl onto Ryan’s car. He managed to get Ryan to a comfortable, well as comfortable as you could be on top of a car surrounded by zombies, place before he took stock of what he had. 

There were three bags and two extra guns sitting on the car roof with him. The first gun was an SAW/LMG with plenty of ammo filling one of the bags. The second made Geoff smile. It was an M203 grenade launcher with high explosive rounds, perfect for clearing a path. The final bag was filled with a few hand grenades, 2 claymores and miscellaneous ammo. 

Checking on Ryan, Geoff took out a few more of the zombies surrounding him, creating a descent-sized barrier of dead bodies. Once he was satisfied, Geoff turned from Ryan’s car to look over the surrounding area. To his surprise there was a sturdy looking watch tower about 400 ft. to Ryan’s left, making it about 550 ft. straight from Geoff. The Zombies began to taper off around the watchtower, the majority of them surrounding Geoff and Ryan. 

Leaning his axe against his leg Ryan brushed his sweaty hair back from his face, not caring in the least the blood he spread into his hair. Cupping his hands he shouted over the noise of the zombies. “Thanks Geoff! What’s the plan?”

Mimicking the younger man, Geoff cupped his hands. “You see the watchtower to you left? Its not burning like the other buildings, which means it should still be structurally sound. We’re going to get to it and barricade ourselves in.”

“How the fuck do you expect us to get over there? I’ve got a fucking fire axe! Unless you want to toss me your fancy gun!” Ryan swung the axe over his head in emphasis as he shouted. 

Holding up the grenade launcher, Geoff shouted back. “I’m going to clear a path with this, it’ll take care of any zombies in a 30 ft. radius of the shell. Shoot a couple your way, I can take out the stragglers and get too you.” Switching out the launcher for the SAW, Geoff held it up. “Once I get to you I can take the SAW and you can have my fancy gun, Georgia boy. Sending out a couple more grenades we can make out way to the tower. You cover me as I reload and I do the same for you. Keeping an eye out we should be fine!”

“Sounds like a plan! Let’s get this shit going!” 

Geoff reloaded the M4 and made sure the SAW had its box and its feed in correctly. Picking up the bags he secured the 2 ammo ones to his back, stashing the M4 in-between them to keep it secure. He buckled the launcher’s ammo bag on his left side for easy access. He set the SAW down so he could load a round into the launcher and took aim. “Hold onto your dick Ryan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Like I said, this will get much better once I get past this little bit of set up. And more characters will be introduced, I swear. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know please! This is my first story I've posted so I'd love some constructive criticism. And I promise if this continues the chapters will be longer. Check out my tumblr! http://evilsmyname.tumblr.com


End file.
